Corny's Family-Style Restaurant
Corny's Family-Style Restaurant, or simply just called '''Corny's '''for short, is a very low-quality family restaurant the Heffley family goes to during their family nights. The Jefferson family also comes here as mentioned by himself. Rule The restaurant has a very strict rule that people are not allowed to wear a tie. When guests with ties enter, the staff cut their ties off and hang them on the Wall of Shame forever. The Wall of Shame is a bulletin board with various ties on it. When the Heffleys went there for the first time, Frank got his tie cut. Rowley also got his tie cut once when he went there for dinner with Greg and Abigail. Sections Greg's family always goes to the Children's Alley because they have Manny around. Greg dislikes it because, in this section, crumpled napkins and half-eaten food are littered on the tables and floor, due to the fact that no janitors are around to clean the place after a family leaves. In addition, the seats are near the bathrooms with the doors constantly opening and closing since families come and go from the bathroom, kids occasionally throw food, and Greg sat on a sandwich once. The Adult Area is separated from Children's Alley only by a sheet of glass. Play Area The restaurant has a play area with a large ball-pit and a plastic tube area with slides. Once, Manny got stuck in the tube area and was too scared to come out, so Greg had to rescue him since he was the only person in the family that could fit inside the tubes. It was difficult for him to find his way around there, and when he got inside, a kid had vomited and all the other children were running away. The tubes smelled like dirty socks so heavily that Greg had to throw out his favorite pair of jeans because he couldn't wash out the smell no matter how hard he tried. Known Menu Items * T-Bone Steak (Most expensive item on the menu) * Triple Layer Chocolate Cheesecake * Hamburger * Spaghetti and Meatballs * Dessert Bar (Soft-Serve Ice Cream and toppings) * Pizza * Corn Chips * Buffet * French Fries * Birthday Cake * Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich * Garlic Bread * Roast Beef * Mashed Potatoes * Muffins Service According to Greg, they have terrible service, as they get orders wrong frequently, so he takes the buffet. The buffet, however, appears to have all the food in the metal trays mixed together. They also have a soft-serve ice-cream dispenser, but some children mess with it by dispensing ice-cream directly into their mouths or dispensing a very large amount of ice cream onto their cones that fall onto the floor. Valentine's Day Dance During the Valentine's Day Dance, Abigail Brown, Rowley, and Greg went in there for dinner. Although Greg didn't want to go there, Rowley said that he has been there before and admires the dessert bar and Abigail agreed since she had never been there before. Greg did not warn Rowley about the rule about ties, so Rowley's tie got cut off. Since they didn't have any small children along with them, they were offered to the Adult's Alley. But the seating wasn't the same. They sat near a window neighboring the Children's Alley, which had a lot of kids knocking on it. They tried moving seats, but that was as bad as the first one, except instead of annoying kids, there were some parents changing their kid's diaper on the table, which made Greg cover the glass with menus. For dinner, Greg told Rowley and Abigail that he is doing the bill and he said that they can order whatever they want. This came out unexpected. Rowley and Abigail each ordered two appetizers, which were the same, and a T-bone steak. Greg decided to only order a hamburger, but the waiters added mayonnaise on his burger, even though Greg told them to take it off. He didn't eat all of it because of the logo on the plate. For the dessert, since Greg knew that they were probably going to order something expensive if they kept up what they had been doing, he fibbed that it was Rowley's birthday so that Rowley got free birthday cake, but with those events, Abigail still ordered a triple-layer chocolate cheesecake, which she only took two bites out of. The bill later came and left a colossal sum, to Greg's dismay. Greg used all his money in his wallet and pulled out five dollars from his wet socks but they didn't accept it, so Greg called Robert Jefferson to give him five dollars to pay for the food. Then, they all went into the car to school, where the dance was taking place. Trivia *The general set of Corny's appears to be like McDonald's, while the Corny's Feed Yer Face buffet and Ice-Cream bar are like Pizza Hut. The Children's Alley is similar to Chuck E Cheese. *It's unknown how this restaurant has been allowed to stay open due to the "terrible" service. *Some things are a bit cowboy-ish like the logo on the plates and the signs on the toilets. *According to the Wimpy Kid Movie Diary, the original chef was a man named Ron Hammond. *Corny's is possibly referenced in The Getaway when a picture is shown of the difference between a "restaurant" and a "family restaurant". *There are no signs of health inspection. *The restaurant's no tie rule would technically be illegal if it was real. *The exterior of the restaurant was only seen in the film The Long Haul. *In The Long Haul film The Pig's drawing can be seen as a sign named "All yeh can eat buffet" in Corny's restaurant, which is a possible foreshadowing of getting the pig. *The playplace was most likely never cleaned at all, which is why Greg's jeans smelled like feet after he was in the tubes. Gallery Buffet.PNG|The Buffet. Ice Cream Dispenser.PNG|The Ice-Cream dispenser. Ball Pit.PNG|The Ball Pit. Plastic Tubes.PNG|The Plastic Tubes. Slides.PNG|The Slide. In Slide.PNG|Inside the plastic tubes. Child Alley Seatings.PNG|Kids Alley Seatings. Rowley Tie Cut.PNG|Rowley getting his tie cut. Saturday.PNG|The Kids Alley on Saturday. Plates.PNG|The Plates. Happy Birthday To Cornys.PNG|The Waiters Singing Happy Birthday. Cornys.png|An image of the Corny's restaurant movie set of The Long Haul Film from a post on Twitter by Jeff Kinney.|link=https://twitter.com/wimpykid/status/778406406122790912 GetawayCornysCameo.png|Cameo from The Getaway Screenshot 2019-05-01 at 4.12.14 PM.png|Chaos going on at Corny's Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway (Cameo) Category:Places Category:Resturants Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Public Places Category:Mentioned Places Category:Rowley's Likes Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Corny's Family-Style Restaurant Category:Manny's Dislikes Category:Susan's Likes Category:Frank's Dislikes